


A Realm Reborn

by erik_lehnsherr



Series: The Eorzean Chronicles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra WoL, Basically there's more than one WOL in this, Elezen WOL, F/M, Miqo'te WoL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erik_lehnsherr/pseuds/erik_lehnsherr
Summary: Yujin Shinzo came to Eorzea to become an adventurer - someone who strived for fame, fortune, and the thrill of action. However, she did not expect to become entwined in a secret society, a war that had not yet begun, and a prophecy that will decide the fate of the entire world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is gonna be a massive project. I'm using lines from the game, but a few things will change to fit in three Warriors of Light instead of one. I'll try to update regularly!

There is an endless void, stretching out at all angles. Some type of lights illuminated the depths, floating around Yujin like faeries. She reached out to touch one, but then she suddenly dropped, falling deeper and deeper until her feet touched down on a solid surface, the face of it rippling like water. As soon as she touched down, she heard a feminine voice whisper  _Hear..._

Yujin looked around, her blonde bangs falling in her face, and then she looked aside, murmurs of  _Hear... Feel..._  echoing around her. Finally, leveling her gaze straight ahead, Yujin saw something akin to a sun, but despite staring right into it, she didn't feel the urge to squint. 

Something inside of her spurred her to walk towards the light, which was now souring to a blue, ripples spreading out with each step she left behind. The landscape beat like a heart around her, but she only had eyes for the light. Yujin was so close to it, almost in reach, when a black hole opened, smearing the tranquil surroundings with splashes of dark colors. Yujin came to a stop as something reached through, clawed hands grasping out, and a figure revealing itself.

A humanoid, possibly a Hyur male, hooded in intricate black robes, was hunched over before standing tall, a red mask covering most of his face save for the malicious grin on his face. As Yujin's eyes met the empty eyes of the masked one, the voice echoed  _Hear... Feel... Think..._ as the light Yujin strived for flew around the masked one, stopping in front of Yujin. The light intensified, basking Yujin in warmth. She felt strength surge through her body, briefly consumed in a flash, and when it faded, she was clothed in draconic armor reminiscence of the mysterious Dragoons.

As the masked one looked on, Yujin threw her arm back, summoning a glowing lance, and spinning it in front of her, both hands clasped on the rod and the end pointed at the masked one. The masked one seemed gleeful at this, throwing his arms out and laughing, dark energy swarming around him and a red insignia appearing in front of his face. Yujin ducked, then raised her lance, readying an attack. The masked one charged at her, and she shot forward, and light erupted from the conflict, basking the entire area in its glow before everything faded to black.

"Oi!"

As Yujin slowly awoke, someone asked, "Y'all right, lass? You were moanin' in your sleep an' sweatin' buckets besides."

She rubbed her eyes, yawning a bit, as the man across from her smiled and continued, "That'll be the aether, I reckon. Some are more prone to sickness than others. No need to fret, though. You'll soon get used to it." He reached over to the green bottle next to him, and knocked back a drink while Yujin tried to remember what kind of dream she had. It was so strange... right?

As she tried to think, a noise from beside her stirred her, and she whipped her head to the side, two puffy creatures floating there. They were white, with red balls handing from antenna, and little bat wings on their backs. One of these beasts held a horn, which it had blown right in Yujin's ear. The one with the horn did a little spin, then asked, "Feeling better, kupo?" When Yujin stared with confusion at it, it crowed, "Aha! You  _can_  see us! I had a feeling you could, kupo! We're moogles, and we live in this wood!"

The other moogle, so far silent as his companion did all the talking, floated over to the man who had just been speaking to her, doing a little jig in front of him. The man didn't react at all, staring onward, as if lost in his own thoughts.

Yujin looked back at the first moogle as it stated, "Normal folks can't see or hear us - which makes you special, kupo!" Her gaze drifted to the Elezen twins who sat across from her, both as vacant as the friendly man. They seemed almost asleep. 

"And seeing as how you're special, maybe you can tell us something," the moogle implored. "The wood's been restless of late - lots of strange things happening. Have you chanced to witness anything suspcious, kupo?"

Glancing at her companions, still none the wiser of the conversation at hand, Yujin shook her head, but stopped the motion, her mouth hanging open, as she watched the quiet moogle grab the man's bottle, the damn thing bigger than it was, and chugged the rest of it down in one motion. Seeming to ignore its accomplice, the moogle sighed, looking dejected, "But of course you haven't - you've only just arrived." It then perked up, "Well, there's nothing for it, then - we'll just have to keep looking. Nice to meet you, kupo!" It then turned and simply flew away, the other following close behind, as Yujin was left flabbergasted at what just transpired. She felt the urge to get up and scramble to the edge of the cart to see where the strange creatures went.

While she stared at the direction where the moogles went, the unnamed man reached for his bottle, unaware that it was completely empty, although he quickly learned when he knocked his head back, and looked shocked at the lack of liquid dripping down his throat. He looked around confused, then shrugged it off, catching the Miqo'te's attention with, "Gridania's still a fair way off, in case you were wonderin'. Seein' as you're awake, how's about you keep me company till we get there? Them young'uns don't care much for conversation, see."

Finally, Yujin spoke, perhaps for the first time since she got on this cart, "I don't mind."

The friendly traveler smiled, then motioned at himself, "Bremondt's the name, peddlin's me trade." He looked her over, then pointed out, "As for your good self, judgin' by your unusual garments, I'd say you were one of them new adventurers, am I warm?"

She absendmindedly picked some at her plaid skirt, briefly wondering if she should buy some new clothes once she got to Gridania. She should come upon some money doing jobs around Gridania - enough to buy some actual armor.

Seeing that Bremondt was expecting an answer, she merely nodded, her quiet and shy nature showing through. The merchant laughed and exclaimed, "I knew it! Goin' wherever the wind blows, seekin' fortune an' glory - now  _that's_ what I call livin'! As long as can avoid dyin', I mean. Ain't no secret adventurin's a risky business - these days especially. What was it that first attracted you to it?"

Yujin wanted to say the lure of freedom, far from the reaches of her clan - a world where she wrote her own story. However, that was a lot to unload on the poor peddler, so she merely tipped her head as a way to remain silent on the subject.

Bremondt replied, a lighthearted chuckle shaking from his chest, "Well, if you ain't inclined to tell, I ain't about to pry. Might be as ol' Bremondt's a chatterbox, but he sure as hells ain't no busybody." The look in his eyes changed as he added lowly, "We all have a secret or three, don't we? Me?  _Dozens_. An' I'd rather they stayed secret too - which is why I don't go stickin' me nose where it ain't welcome."

They rounded a corner, jostling the cart a bit, but Bremondt acted unaffected as he continued, a fond smile on his face, as if he was speaking to a child, "Just remember, though; there're more important things than fortune an' glory. Such as _breathin'_. Ain't no profit in bein' dead, an' that's a fact."

She nodded at his words when they heard a cry of "Halt! Go no further!" and the cart stopped its momentum. Bremondt questioned in an annoyed voice, "What's this, then?" It was then that Yujin saw something approaching, and she stuck her hand out, half out of her seat, to attempt to warn the merchant. Luckily for both of them, the arrow that lodged in the floor missed him, although it startled him as he let out a yell. Yujin got up, quickly crossing over to lean halfway out of the cart, one foot barely on the floor while her knee occupied the seat. She saw a young Elezen man with cropped grayish hair and a wooden mask over his face, dressed in earthy colors, and a lance strapped onto his back talking to the carriage driver, who stuttered, "Wh-What's going on?!"

The man, who must be part of Gridania's famous Wood Wailers, returned, "A skirmish has broken out up ahead with the Ixal! For your own safety, you must remain here until-" He was cut off when noises came from the woods beside them, and the group spotted Archers in red and the Ixal forces converging in a great battle. The Wood Wailer let out a growl of frustration as he grabbed his lance, standing in front of the cart like a lone sentinel, bellowing, "Bloody hells! We shall hold them here! Try to break clear!" Chaos erupted as the archer fired at the Ixal, their shots proving ineffective, and the driver spurred the chocobos into a full run, jostling the carriage. Bremondt steadied Yujin as she clutched the side, her claws digging into the wood. She watched, furrowing her eyebrows, as the Wood Wailer joined the fight, helping his comrades strike down the tribesmen. It seems as if Gridania is drowning in conflict, just like the rest of the damn world.

As Yujin situated back in her seat, Bremondt declared, exhaling deeply, "That was too bleedin' close..."

"It was..."

"Nice of the Ixal to send us a welcomin' party, though, eh?" Bremondt laughed breathlessly at his own joke, no doubt trying to ease the tension the attack left between the two. He yanked the arrow out of the floorboards, gazing at it while continuing, "Jokin' aside, this won't be the last time you meet those feathered fiends, so you just take care, alright?"

Yujin nodded, and Bremondt inquired, "By the by, is this your first trip to Gridania?"

"It is."

"It is?! Well then, let this journeyed itinerant tell you the ins an' outs of your destination. The city of Gridania lies slap-bang in the middle of the Black Shroud - the biggest, lushest forest in all Eorzea. Though it ain't near as lush as it used to be, sayin' that. Not since the Calamity laid half of it to waste."

Yujin looked at the scenery as he spoke, his words fading into the background. She tried to imagine the forest before the Calamity, tried to imagine this entire area. The Calamity shook the entire world, even reaching out to the place Yujin once lived. The world was still rebuilding, but from what they just saw, there are plenty of things that could tip Eorzea back into ruin.

"Behold Gridania, the forest nation blessed by the elementals!"

Bremondt's call spurred Yujin to draw away from her thoughts as the carriage stopped, and the occupants disembarked. She grabbed her spear from the luggage compartment, it being the only thing she brought with her, and then she fought through the crowd of workers who came to unload everything else. Bremondt told her as they stood right in front of the gate to Gridania, "An' here's where we part ways, lass. I'm off to the markets to deliver me wares, then it's back to the highroad for me." He reached into his pocket as the twins walked behind him, staring creepily at each other, "Here, I want you to have this - by way of thanks for keepin' me company." Yujin stared at the object, then slid it into her pouch, looking back at Bremondt after that, "Thank you."

"Hey - you never did tell me your name, did you? Well, here's an idea..." He trailed off as the carriage pulled away, then he continued, "Become the sort of storied personage I can brag about havin' met, an' I'll consider us square."

Yujin smiled and said softly, "Thank you, Bremondt. I won't let you down."

The kindly merchant responded, "I know." He then walked past her, off to the markets to earn his livelihood. Yujin stood there, staring at the great building across the river. She then took a breath, and started walking into the city, not knowing that this was the point when her destiny was set into motion.


	2. Welcome home

Yujin walked through the gates, jumping a bit out of the way of two women running into the woods. She glanced at them, then she continues walking, looking all around. The buildings here were wood and thatch, blending into the area. Small lanterns dotted the streets while creaking from a water wheel echoed through the town. Yujin saw where the noise originated from - a massive building which she guessed was the epicenter of the city. She did a spin, grinning some as she passed more people, but her wonder was halted by someone calling out, "You there! Yes, you!"

She stopped, staring at the Wood Wailer who was approaching. He pointed dramatically at her, stating, "Your face is not known to me. Newly come to the city, no doubt."

"I am," she replied, walking closer. "Yujin Shinzo."

"I am Bertennant, a Wood Wailer of Gridania." This man was a tall Elezen with combed back hair and a lance on his back - in fact, he bore a striking resemblance to the Wood Wailer who stopped the carriage. "It is my duty to protect our nation from her enemies while welcoming those who may yet prove her friends. Let us see which you are." 

Once Yujin stopped in front of him, he looked her up and down, then questioned, "Another green adventurer, I presume?"

Yujin nodded, and he continued, "I thought as much. We cannot allow strangers to wander Gridania unchecked and untested. Before you rush off and begin pestering every second citizen for work, I suggest you make yourself known at the Carline Canopy. That's the headquarters of the local Adventurers' Guild, in case you were wondering." Upon seeing her confused expression, he added, motioning to the massive building with the water wheel, "The Carline Canopy is the building you see behind me. Speak to Mother Miounne within, and she will take you in hand."

"Thank you so much, sir," she said, bowing a bit. She then rushed off to the Carline Canopy, excitement swelling up in her heart. She then jogged up the hill, grinning like a child, her tail swishing behind her. She slowed down when she approached the wide open archway, the sounds of people coming from within. Flags for the Order of the Twin Adder Alliance stood at attention, billowing in the wind, and Yujin gazed at them as she passed.

Entering the Adventurer's Guild, she looked around at the homey wood interior before she crossed over to the woman she assumed as Mother Miounne. In front of her station were two other adventurers - an Elezen female with short hazelnut colored hair which had way too many pins in it, brown eyes which somehow seemed frigid cold, and brown face paint splashed across her face, a bow in hand; the other was a massive Au Ra male, his ginger mane slicked back in the front and tied in the back, piercing, glowing, harsh red eyes, and a staff on his back. They must be new adventurers as well.

Mother Miounne was a kindly woman who looked around forty years old, and she smiled when Yujin approached, "Well, well, another one?  Another wide-eyed and wondering young adventurer, come to put your name down at the guild, I assume?" The Elezen huffed a bit at that, and the Au Ra's pale skin reddened a bit with an embarrassed blush at being brought to the group's attention. 

"That's right."

She said, her eyes sweeping all the adventurers before her, "Welcome. Miounne's my name, or Mother Miounne as most call me, and the Carline Canopy is my place. As the head of the Adventurers' Guild in Gridania, I have the honor of providing guidance to the fledgling heroes who pass through our gates. No matter your ambitions, the guild is here to help you attain them. In return, we expect you to fulfill your duties as an adventurer by assisting the people of Gridania. A fine deal, wouldn't you agree?" All three young adventurers nodded, enraptured by her speech.

"To an outsider's eyes, all may seem well with our nation, but naught could be further from the truth. The people live in a state of constant apprehension. The Ixal and various gangs of common bandits provide an unending supply of trouble - trouble compounded by the ever-present threat of the Garlean Empire to the north. And that is to say nothing of the Calamity... Even now, the wounds have barely begun to heal."

Yujin couldn't help but risk a nervous glance at her companions - the Elezen seemed the picture of emotional fortitude, but her hands clenched, while the Au Ra remained unaffected. The Calamity was an event that destroyed most of Eorzea, when a monster came from one of the moons, Dalamaud, and rained chaos down on the realm. 

Miounne continued, unaware of the plights of her captive audience, "Scarcely a square malm of the Twelveswood was spared the devastation. Yet despite the forest's extensive wounds, not a soul among us can recall precisely how it all happened. I am well aware of how improbable that must sound to an outsider... It is improbable. But it's also true. For reasons we can ill explain, the facts surrounding the Calamity are shrouded in mystery. There are as many versions of events as there are people willing to recount them. Yet amidst the hazy recollections and conflicting accounts, all agree on one thing: that Eorzea was saved from certain doom by a band of valiant adventurers."

The Au Ra spoke up, his voice taut, arms crossed - his entire body language spoke of nervousness, "Adventurers? Who?"

"Nobody really knows," The Elezen responded, as if that was meant to be common knowledge. She stood tall, her chin stuck up, and an infuriating smirk on her face. 

The Mother nodded at the Elezen's statement, "Whatever else we've misremembered, none of us have forgotten the heroes who risked life and limb for the sake of the realm. And yet...whenever we try to say their names, the words die upon our lips. And whenever we try to call their faces to mind, we see naught but silhouettes amidst a blinding glare. Thus have these adventurers come to be known as "the Warriors of Light.""

_Warriors of Light..._

It was as if the moment that phrase dropped, a piercing screech sounded off in Yujin's head, making her flatten her ears against her skull as she groaned some, her hand covering her eyes.

_Hear... Feel... Think..._

"Is there something wrong?"

Yujin's eyes snapped open as the pain subsided, and she looked up at Mother Miounne. She glimpsed at the other two, and was taken aback at the fact that they too were suffering from some sort of headache - the Au Ra was fully leaning his leg against Miounne's desk, shaking his head, while the Elezen only had her fingers draped delicately against her temple.

The conversation fell silent until Miounne continued, seeming to briefly wonder about the health of the young adventurers, "...Ahem. Pray do not feel daunted by the deeds of legends. We do not ask that you become another Warrior of Light, only that you do what you can to assist the people of Gridania. Great or small, every contribution counts. I trust you will play your part." She turned a book around on the desk, and Yujin saw the names of many adventurers who no doubt received the same speech upon their arrival. Miounne then laid a quill down, and said, "All that's left, then, is to conclude the business of registration. Here's a quill. Scrawl your name right there. Oh, and I would appreciate it if you used your real name─there is a special place in the seventh hell for those who use “amusing” aliases."

The Au Ra went first, harshly writing  _Raiden Daisho_. His handwriting was rather minute, not even taking up the space provided. He put the quill down and stepped back, and Yujin reached for it. However, her hand was knocked out of the way by the Elezen, who signed  _Elnine Phucert_ with a flourish. She met Yujin's glare with a charming smile, and the Miqo'te pushed through, writing  _Yujin Shinzo_  down, staring at her rather terrible handwriting.

Miounne turned the book around, flashing Yujin a doubtful look akin to what Raiden and Elnine were giving her, then asked, "Hm? And you're quite sure that isn't an amusing alias?"

Yujin flushed under the attention, and replied, "It isn't, ma'am." It  _was_  her name now, whatever she had before left at the border of Eorzea.

"Very well. From this moment forward, you are a registered adventurer of Gridania, nation blessed of the elementals and the bounty of the Twelveswood. The guild expects great things from you."

Raiden looked down at Yujin and grinned a bit, which Yujin mimicked on her face. As insufferable Elnine seemed, perhaps Raiden could be a good friend and ally.

"Look at what just arrived - more godsdamned adventurers..."

The three turned to the Wood Wailers passing by, two of them snickering like children at what the main one sneered. They continued walking away as Mother Miounne called after them, "Don't you start with that. Adventurers are the very salve that Gridania needs." That stopped them in their tracks as she continued, "The Elder Seedseer herself bade us welcome them with open arms. Do you mean to disregard her will?"

The tallest Wood Wailer, an Elezen with slicked back hair, approached and insisted, "Of course not! Lest you forget, it is my sworn duty to uphold the peace! Am I to blame if outsiders bring mistrust upon themselves?" He then glared at the three adventurers and pointed at them, "Mind that you do not cause any trouble here, or I shall personally cast you out of this realm and into the seventh hell." With that said, the group turned on heel and walked out of the Guild, and Elnine spoke silvery, "Am I supposed to be intimidated?"

Miounne sighed, "Pay that outburst no mind. He meant only to...counsel you. Suspicious characters have been prowling the Twelveswood of late, you see, and the Wood Wailers feel they cannot afford to take any chances. As is often the way with folk who live in isolation, Gridanians are wont to mistrust things they do not well know, your good self included. Fear not, however - given a catalog of exemplary deeds, and no more than a handful of years, the locals will surely warm to you." She smiled, then swept her arms out in a grand gesture, "On behalf of my fellow citizens, I welcome you to Gridania. May you come to consider our nation as your own in time. Now then, you may depend on old Mother Miounne to teach you a few things that every adventurer should know."

Elnine looked unimpressed, but Raiden and Yujin were both excited, respective tails swishing from side to side. Thus begins their new lives as adventurers of Gridania, and as saviors of a prophecy set into motion.


End file.
